l'être aimé hpdm
by langedesenfers
Summary: Je l'aime et il m'aime... alors pourquoi? pourquoi est ce que nous pouvons nous pas nous aimer comme un couple normal? pourquoi sommes nous ennemis?...


_**Voici ma nouvelle OS, j espère qu elle vous plairas**_

_**Kixxxxxxxx**_

**L'être aimé**

**Je l'aime, oui je l'aime depuis le tout début. Depuis que mes yeux émeraude ont croisé ses yeux couleur acier… Et pourtant j'ai du faire comme si de rien n'était… J'ai du me mentir et mentir a mes amis, car je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer lui… lui le prince du mal, moi le prince du bien… Tout nous oppose, il m'est interdit d'éprouver ne serait ce qu'un brin d'amitié a son égard… Et pourtant, oui pourtant depuis toujours je l'aime. Lui mon ennemi juré… Mais lui, oui lui qui hante ma vie, nuits et jours… Lui que ressent-il pour moi ? Suis-je pour lui son ennemi ? Un vulgaire sauveur, un simple garçon, ou une personne beaucoup plus présente dans son cœur ?... Est-ce que je représente pour lui ce qu'il représente pour moi ? C'est-à-dire tout, il est mon soleil la journée, mon étoile la nuit. Il est celui pour qui je souri, pour qui je pleure, pour qui je vis… il représente pour moi la terre et le ciel, passé ma vie dans ses bras serait le paradis… Et pourtant oui pourtant il est le fruit défendu… Il m'est interdit… Mon bonheur est impossible…**

**Mais mon Dieu, pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire subir un tel supplice ? N'ai-je pas été sage, gentil, n'ai-je pas suivi les cours avec acidité ? Ne suis-je pas un élève modèle pour tous ? Ne suis-je pas le sauveur ? N'ai-je pas toujours été présent pour ceux qui comptent à mes yeux ? N'ai-je pas sauvé mainte et mainte fois des vies ? Alors pourquoi Seigneur… Pourquoi m'avoir fait connaître l'amour impossible ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi nous ?...**

_**Cela fait maintenant six ans, oui six longues années que je me pose cette question. Six longues années où j'ai du subir critique, insulte, et propos indécents de la part de l'homme que j'aime… **_

**Pourtant depuis toutes ces années mon amour pour lui n'à jamais cessé de grandir, oui malgré tous mes efforts je ne peux pas le chasser de ma pensée. Et pourtant il le faut, il est mon ennemi, il est celui que je dois tuer… Mais comment… Comment tuer l'élu de mon cœur ? Il le faut je sais, je sais que je dois venger ma meilleure amie, je sais que je dois venger notre héroïne, elle qui m'a aidé a détruire la menace, détruire le Lord, elle qui a reçu un poignard en plein dos… Elle qui est morte de la main de l'être aimé… Oui je dois venger Hermione… **

**_Et voilà encore une semaine de cours qui se termine, encore une de plus qui vient s'ajouter aux 8 déjà passés depuis la disparition de ma meilleure amie…_**

**Je marche dans ses couloirs, blancs à mes yeux, remplis de vide. Je n'ai plus la force de faire attention a ce qui m'entoure, j'ai perdu une des personne qui compte le plus a mes yeux. Et je l'ai perdu par la faute de la personne qui compte le plus… Je marche encore, arpentant les couloirs à la recherche de cette tour, oui la tour la plus haute, l'endroit idéal à mes yeux, idéal pour ma mort…**

**Je monte doucement les escaliers, je ne suis pas pressé, et je n'ai pas peur. Pourquoi aurais je peur de la mort ? Alors que ma soeur de cœur Hermione est morte, et mon Amour me hais sûrement…**

**Mais une question me trotte toujours en tête, pourquoi… Oui pourquoi est ce que tout cela m'arrive à moi ?...**

**Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'entoure, je ne comprends pas tout ce qui m'arrive… Mais c'est vrai pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je amoureux de cet homme lui qui me hais tant… Pourquoi la vie est elle si injuste envers moi ?...**

**Les larmes coulent maintenant doucement sur mes joues et je suis là, là a regarder le vide, debout sur la rambarde… je regarde l horizon, et je n'y vois rien, je ne vois aucune tâche qui m'obligerait a vivre encore… Oui pourquoi est ce que je continuerais a vivre alors que tout autour de moi s'écroule ?...**

**Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité quand je cris ce mot qui me fait si mal…**

** POURQUOI …!**

**Je sais que je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse, d ailleurs je n'en attends pas… **

**Je n'ai plus d'espoir, plus l'espoir de le voir me regarder dans les yeux. Et de trouver dans ces derniers autre chose que de la haine, du mépris, de la colère ou du dégoût… J'aurais tout donner pour y trouver ne serait ce qu'un brin d'amitié a mon égard, mais nan jamais je n'y verrais cela…**

**Après tout nous sommes diamétralement opposé…**

**Je regarde une dernière fois le soleil se coucher devant moi, avant de fermer mes yeux et de me préparer pour le grand saut quand j'entends sa voix…**

** Ryry, descend je t'en prie, fait pas de bêtise… Descend de là haut avant de te faire mal… Harry…**

**Je me retourne doucement, les larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues. Il est là, debout, les yeux rivés sur moi. Et son visage que j'avais pris l'habitude de voir si froid était désormais attristé et rempli d'inquiétude…**

** Dray…**

** Harry descend de la doucement…**

**Il s'approche de moi et avance sa main à ma rencontre.**

** Nan Malefoy, laisse moi… Depuis toujours tu pourris ma vie, alors que moi je t'aime !**

**Il est frappé par la vérité, lui qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mes regards en coin, mes sourires cachés, tout ce que je faisais pour attirer son attention…**

** Harry, je… descend qu'on discute calmement s'il te plait…**

** Pourquoi ? dit moi pourquoi est ce que je ferais cela ? Ma vie ce finit ici, je n'ai plus rien a faire sur cette Terre… Ron est mort il y a maintenant déjà 6 mois, Hermione il y a 8 semaines et toi, l'élu de mon cœur… Toi tu me hais plus que quiconque je ne vois rien qui me retient dans ce monde…**

** Harry je t aime, je t'aime depuis le début… Mais… Mais je n'ai jamais voulu me l'avouer, tu comprends je… tu… nous… on vient de deux milieu totalement différent et je, je pensais que toi et Granger…**

** Je la considérais comme ma soeur ! Ma soeur que j'ai vu mourir sous mes yeux par l homme de mon cœur !**

** Je suis désolé… Je t aime vraiment Ryry… Descend s'il te plait… Je…**

**Il me regarde, ne sachant les mots pour me faire descendre. Il me tend simplement sa main, que je prends en le regardant droit dans les yeux les larmes coulent sur mes joues et sur les siennes aussi…**

** Je t'aime aussi Drago…**

**_Un baiser, simple, chaste, mais rempli d'amour venait de seller notre pacte. Notre preuve d'amour… Et pourtant oui pourtant aux yeux de tous nous étions toujours Harry Potter Gryfondor et ennemi juré de Drago Malefoy Serpentard. Oui malgré notre amour, nous ne pouvons pas vivre heureux… Pourquoi seigneur ? Pourquoi as t il fallu qu'on soit ennemi ? Pourquoi y as t il eu cette guerre, pourquoi avons-nous été ennemis ?... Pourquoi est ce que en ce jour de pluie… Pourquoi est ce que je pleure ? Pourquoi est ce que je l'ai tué, tué mon unique amour… Pourquoi mon Dieu ? Pourquoi est je tué Drago alors que je l'aimais de tout mon cœur, mon corps, et de toute mon âme…_**

**Je vous demande pardon Seigneur… Mais je n'en peux plus… Je dis donc adieu a ce monde et je monte doucement les marches de la tour d'astronomie, la tour où quelques jours plutôt j'avais promis à mon Dray de l'aimer… Comme par le passé les larmes se sont remises à couler sur mes joues, et me revoilà sur cette rambarde à regarder l'horizon avec une certaine mélancolie… Oui cette fois il n'y aura personne pour me retenir, oui je vais enfin pouvoir aller rejoindre l'amour de ma vie, mon Drago, mais aussi ma soeur de cœur Hermy et mon meilleur ami Ron…**

**Une dernière larme roule sur ma joue, je murmure un dernier « je t aime Dray » avant que mes pieds ne quittent le sol. Je me sent transporter, mes yeux sont fermés et j'attends, oui j'attends de toucher terre. Je ne vais pas mourir, je suis mort le jour où j'ai tué l'élu de mon cœur…**

** A bientôt mon Cœur… **


End file.
